


Обещаешь?

by Tachikoma_h



Category: FLCL, Kill la Kill
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Kid Fic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachikoma_h/pseuds/Tachikoma_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Авторская мысль про первую встречу Иры и Мако.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обещаешь?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной Битвы 2014.

– Наота-кун, Наота-кун, смотри, шарик!  
Нандаба Наота поднимает взгляд. Шар как шар, уменьшающаяся зеленая точка в голубом небе. Он пожимает плечами.  
– Ничего особенного.  
– Ну как же "ничего"?! Ты только погляди на него, – Манканшоку лезет на следующую ветку, с силой цепляется детскими руками за хрустящий отросток, пыхтит, дрыгает ногами в воздухе, когда подтягивается, но продолжает путь наверх. – Смотри, как он свободно летит, как воробушек. Помнишь, мы вчера хлебом кормили? Вот, а он потом прыг-прыг-прыг, – девочка качает головой в такт и прыгает, – а там твой кот! Как прыгнет, бам!  
– То-то Миу-Миу вчера громко ругался, тер лоб и требовал рыбу посвежее, чтоб только что из реки, – Наота бурчит и прикрывает глаза от солнца. – Слезай. Упадешь.  
– Лучше ты поднимайся! Тут стройку видно. Так вот, воробушек-то чуть было не попался. Миу-Миу его чуть было не цапнул за крыло, а он раз, и улетел. Вот так, ву-у-у-у-у.  
Манканшоку наклоняется вбок и чертит рукой дугу.  
Наота думает, что так только редкие самолеты гудят над городом, и вообще, ни одна птица не полетит по такой дикой траектории и вообще. Но у Манканшоку розовые, блестящие от пота и слюны, губы с обветренными краями и острый, чуть веснушчатый, нос. И пластырь на локте. И сарафан до сбитых, вымазанных в зеленке, коленей. И белые трусики.  
"Ну ее, с ее воробьями. Упадет – сама будет виновата", – Наота смущенно переводит взгляд на строящийся завод.  
– Утюг будет, – авторитетно заявляет Манканшоку. Звонкий голос доносится издалека, теряется среди густой листвы и тихим шепотом долетает до Наоты.  
– Почему утюг?  
– Папа сказал. И я там лазила. У них на заборе картинки всякие и почти на каждой утюг. Интересно, кто там работать будет?  
– Люди. Взрослые.  
– Здорово! Может, тогда папа сможет наконец-то пойти на работу. И мама тоже. Для такого большого завода надо много народу, правда, Наота-кун? Он же такой здоровенный, как утес. Или гора. Ой-ой-ой, Наота-кун, а представь не завод, а человека. Большого, как гора! Такого высокого, широкого, – Манканшоку тянет гласные. Голос все ниже и ниже, – грозного, стоит, и не сдвинешь его. Громадина эдакая. И чтобы ух, дух захватывало.  
– Ага, и можно залезать на него, да? И на звезды смотреть. И цветы за ухом. Каменная стена, да?  
– Дурак ты, Наота-кун.  
Манканшоку цепляется пальцами за ветку и носком сандалии тянется к самой нижней. Еще немного. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
От сильного порыва ветра опора исчезает из-под ног. Ветка виляет в сторону. Наота с ужасом смотрит, как соскальзывает вниз резиновая подошва, как беспомощно Манканшоку хватается за воздух, как яркий сарафан сливается с дергающимися руками и ногами и девочка превращается в размытое пятно.  
"Не успе... Расшибет.. Боль... Бежа... Оба. Слома... Не смог... Ну хоть кто-нибудь!", – мысли похожи на хлебные крошки, падают и прыгают по столу, не удержишь.  
– Манканшоку!  
Нет ни свиста падения, ни глухого удара, ни обидного, больного плача. Манканшоку, разинув от удивления рот, завороженно смотрит на спасителя.  
Наота думает, что белобрысый парень больше похож на деревянный комод в его гостиной – такой же большой, квадратный, даже руки, как створки. И не сдвинуть эту громадину никак.  
– Человек-гора, – выдыхает Манканшоку и тянется к лицу незнакомца. – Настоящий.  
Парень уворачивается от прикосновения и опускает Манканшоку на землю. Та пританцовывает на месте, мнет подол сарафана, вертит головой и улыбается.  
– Ты ведь не здешний?  
Парень качает головой.  
– Покатаешь?  
Отказ.  
– Останешься? – Манканшоку заискивающе заглядывает парню в глаза.  
И снова отказ.  
Парень старается не обращать внимания на мельтешащую вокруг девочку. Проверяет наручные часы и недовольно хмурит брови. Разворачивается и удивленно косится на уцепившуюся за локоть Манканшоку:  
– А тогда... Тогда! Человек-гора, тогда забери меня потом с собой. Только не очень рано, я хочу на утюг посмотреть. Потом, годиков через пять, нет, семь. Десять. Чтобы я совсем взрослая была и смогла тебя поймать. Обещаешь?  
Гамагори Ира щурится на протянутую детскую ладонь и бережно жмет ее в ответ.  
Манканшоку машет ему вслед до тех пор, пока не слышит скучное наотино:  
– А если не найдет? Вдруг вы переедете раньше. Вы же в Хонно собирались. Или вообще, он возьмет и забудет, что будешь делать тогда?  
Подзатыльника от Манканшоку нет, как и простого "дурак". Наота убирает руку от головы и поднимает лицо. Поражение горчит на языке, словно травяной сироп. Вязкая жидкость медленно течет ниже, глубже, к самому сердцу, где оседает камнем. В этот момент Наота понимает, что эту битву ему уже никогда не выиграть. Он кривит губы и мысленно зовет стоящую рядом девочку.  
Золотой ветер треплет тонкие каштановые волосы и сушит глаза, но Манканшоку продолжает уверенно, ни разу не моргнув и не посмотрев в его сторону, рассматривать, словно запоминая, черный силуэт на фоне закатного солнца и качает головой:  
– Не забудет.


End file.
